Best of the Best
by startscribbling12
Summary: A collection of Sora/Roxas drabbles. 13.  Friends are for high school/college  aka: drinking buddies . Best friends are for life.
1. Umbrella

**Title: Umbrella  
Rating: T  
Summary: **Friends lend you their umbrella. Best friends take yours and say 'Run BITCH run!'

* * *

"It's horrible outside." Sora groaned, staring out the window in my living room. He had been staying over this weekend so we could get a project done, but we decided not to do it and play video games.

"Get over it. You want food? We need to leave." I said, pulling out an umbrella from the closet before I started digging for my shoes.

"But Roxas--!" Sora yelled in my face. "It's raining…"

"Whatever! I will go by myself." I rubbed my blond hair out of frustration before slipping on my checkered Vans and closing the closet door.

"Great! Then I can finish this show!" He propped his feet up onto the coffee table and began to kick off his shoes.

"You are such a freeloader. You are not getting any food." I said, grabbing my wallet and slipping it into my back pocket before I began to open the door.

"I would come, but I don't have an umbrella."

"Why? Normal people have them."

"Everyone else always lends me theirs."

"I'm not everyone else." I said before closing the door. I knew Sora. He would come out and walk in the rain with a hood on just for some food. He knew I wouldn't bring him any, so he should just get off his lazy ass and come outside.

I opened my checkered print umbrella before strolling down the street, careful to avoid any puddles.

"He'll show up soon." I thought aloud. He had a hood.

I heard the sound of sneakers hitting the pavement at a fast pace coming from behind me. A smirk appeared on my face as I turned around to say something to the brunette idiot that was my best friend.

"See? A little rain doesn't—"

"Run bitch run!" He screamed at me, ripping the umbrella out of my hand and dashing down the street towards the café.

That ass.

* * *

So, now I am doing Sora/Roxas drabbles. ALL ABOUT BEST FRIENDS MIND YOU. NOT YAOI.

Anyway, I will be writing a new multi-chapter story, but not until after ACen and stuff. So, near the end of May I will start posting a new story.

…These aren't really drabbles but oh well!


	2. Food

**Title: Food  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends ask for food. Best friends help themselves and are the reason you have no food.

* * *

**"What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" I asked my best friend as we left our campus. Our girlfriends ditched us for something they call 'girls night' so we had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

"What do you think I am doing?" He asked me as if it was obvious. I rolled my eyes in his direction as we walked the few streets to get to my house.

"Hanging with me. I know." I laughed as I could see my pale blue house. Rubbing my nose, I thought about what the hell we could do at my house. My lawn was neat, I noticed, when I came up to my house. That must mean my mom got bored and did some yard work. That also meant that she was in a cleaning mood. Which also meant I had to some work.

"Roxas!" She yelled, walking out of the house. "Oh, hi Sora." She greeted the idiot beside me. "Roku, bring in the garbage cans."

"Sure." I said, though I was mentally groaning.

"I'll be in the house." Sora informed me as I handed him my backpack. Nodding in his direction, I watched him retreat into the house as I walked over to grab the disgusting cans of garbage. Even though there was nothing in them, they still smelled gross.

Once I was done dragging them into the garage, I opened the front door and kicked off my shoes before walking into the bathroom to wash my hands.

"That one movie is on, Roxas! What is it called—The Breakfast Club!" Sora yelled into my direction. I looked out the bathroom door to see him with a plate of food in my living room.

"Do you even know what the concept of that movie is, Sora?" I asked him as I dried off my hands and walked into the kitchen to get myself a snack.

"No…"

"I thought so." I mumbled as I opened the cabinet to grab my favorite afternoon snack: Pop Tarts. Upon opening the door, I noticed they were all gone. _'Must have eaten them all.'_ I thought. Shuffling over to the fridge, I scanned the contents. "What the hell? Where the fuck is all the food!?" I shouted, looking over in Sora's direction.

"I don't know!" But he said that with a mouth full of food. Storming over, I loomed over the poor defenseless brunette. "Oh…_this_ food. I can't believe you didn't notice. I have been working on eating all that food for the past few days."

"You are going to get fat."

"I'm not fat." He said, munching on MY Pop Tart.

"THAT'S MINE!"

"So? You're my _best _friend."

* * *

This reminds me so much of chibixbabe at my house on a regular basis. And my pop tarts. But I give her permission most of the time.

Day 2 of drabbles…done!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	3. Family

**Title: Family  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. And Grandpa, by Grandpa. Best friends call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!

* * *

**"I really don't understand why you are dragging me out to dinner with your family. Isn't that something you bring your girlfriend to or something?" Sora asked me as we drove to the restaurant that we were meeting his family at.

"Because Nam is busy tonight. We already had a reserved seat and I know how much you love eating for free." I laughed, pulling into the parking lot.

"You know me too well!" He exclaimed, stretching out in the passenger seat as I parked in a spot and turned off the car.

"It wasn't by choice let me tell you." I laughed, swinging my keys around my finger as we walked into the building.

"Hey!"

The restaurant was one of my favorites. We were going out to eat for my Grandfather's birthday. He was turning 76. He wasn't one of those old timers. He was pretty cool, I must say. It was dimly lit inside as I asked the person at the desk where my reservation was seated.

My family was seated around the table, awaiting Sora and I. It was my mother, father, and my grandparents. They already knew that Namine couldn't make it sadly.

"Sora! Nice to see you again." My father greeted him, shaking his hand, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey dad!" He said, releasing him from the hug. I sweatdropped. "Mom!" There were laughs around the table as I just stood there dumbstruck. "Happy birthday, Gramps!"

"Don't you have any respect!?" I shouted, not that I was angry. My grandfather laughed.

"This young man keeps things lively. Thank you Sora!" he laughed an old hearty laugh.

'Keeps things lively…?" I muttered.

"Glad to be a service to my family!" Sora shouted. "Let's eat!"

* * *

Hahah, so I am watching this new anime called Comic Party. It's interesting and it reminded me how much you readers and reviewers push me to keep writing. Thanks for all the support! ;0


	4. Jail

**Title: Jail  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends would bail you out of jail. Best friends would be sitting next to you saying 'man we fucked up.'

* * *

**"We are so screwed." Sora said, staring blankly at the wall.

"You say it like we just broke the TV. We are more than screwed." I glared at the moron next to me.

"Yeah, we fucked up."

"No. YOU fucked up, actually."

I hit my head against the cement wall behind me. Sora was driving me to practice this afternoon, and was obviously going over the speed limit. A police man turned on his flashers and then the next thing I knew, Sora was getting so scared that he RAN from the cops.

I was taken in for guilty by association.

"I got scared!"

"Oh save it!"

There was a silence as we sat, awaiting for our parents to arrive to bail us out. I knew I was grounded forever. That meant no Namine.

This sucks so much right now.

"You have to admit, this was a bonding experience."

"How do you figure that!?" I shouted back in his face.

"It was fun." He sniggered in my face. I stared at him, my mouth agape.

Then I burst out laughing.

"It was pretty thrilling to go 100 miles an hour, huh?"

* * *

So..GO TO Together With The Sundown Studios account and read A Love That Will Last. IT NEEDS REVIEWS! I COMMAND YOU!

:D


	5. Cry

**Titie: Cry  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Friends have never seen you cry. Best friends won't tell anyone you cried..just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.

* * *

**"Man…"

"I know…"

I'm a manly man, I can admit. But sometimes that manly outer shell crack and I soften up a bit. I had gotten emotional about Namine breaking up with me around 8th grade (but she ended up getting back with me…long story.) and Sora had been there.

So I cried.

"Remember that time…" Sora said, sitting in my room digging through my mini fridge. He tossed me a can of Pepsi as we sat and were scanning though old yearbooks.

"What time?" I said, blinking back the water coming to my eyes from the coldness of the pop.

"You cried."

"I had an excuse."

"You looked like an idiot."

I glared. "Shut the hell up! Did you tell anyone about that? I'd rather people didn't know I cried." I said, looking at the old soccer team picture.

"No—I'm not a jerk. Of course I didn't say anything." Sora replied, tossing the middle school year books aside and getting out the high school ones.

"Good." I said, nodding to myself.

"You didn't have a real reason. Namine is too soft to break up with you. Besides—you guys like love each other. You will be married before you know it. So there was no real reason to cry." I smacked him upside the head.

"Yes, there was!"

"Not really. You looked kind of dumb. Your nose runs when you cry."

"Does it?" I laughed it bit.

"Dude…it does."

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I forgot…and then I had a concert, and then yeah. So I will not update again till next week maybe because tomorrow I won't be home and not Thursday. And then Friday and Saturday I have a con to go to!

Cosplaying as Kairi!


	6. Phone

**Title: Phone  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends ask you to write down your number. Best friends have you on speed dial.

* * *

**"What do you want me to do?" Sora asked me as we paced around my living room.

"Call my phone. I lost it." I complained. I had it on vibrate and it had fallen somewhere after I tried to beat up Sora. He cheated when we were playing some games so I had to teach him a lesson.

And I needed my phone just in case Namine called.

Yep.

"You serious? You think I memorized your number?" Sora said, walking over to his coat to get his cell phone.

"Do you need me to tell you?" Digging in the couch, all I found were some quarters that I probably dropped a while back.

I love finding money.

Makes _**me**_ fucking richer.

"Who in the world do you think I am, Roxas?" He replied, walking back over with his phone in his hand. It was a blackberry, unlike my iPhone.

"I think you are an idiot?" I tried, guessing.

"How?"

"You forgot my number, that's what."

"I did," He started. "But I have you on speed dial. Duh." He laughed, calling my phone. It started to vibrate and I followed the noise to near the fireplace.

"What the hell is it doing here?" I questioned as I picked it up.

"Who knows."

"Time to put you on speed dial, Sora."

* * *

I don't even know my best friends number. She is on speed dial.

She doesn't know mine either.

TOMORROW IS ACEN!

And thanks for those who wished me a good concert from Monday. It was good, mostly. I have my last one coming up.


	7. Video Games

**Title: Video Games  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends will let you win a game. Best friends will start screaming 'Die Bitch Die!'

* * *

**"What are you two doing?" My mother asked Sora and I as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Playing a game." I mumbled in reply. We were going up against each other via internet connection through our hand held game systems.

"Shouldn't, you know, be talking together and not ignoring each other?" She asked as she slid around the counter to begin dinner.

"We aren't ignoring each other." Sora said to her. "I'm playing against him."

I swear adults and technology. They don't mix at all and their dumbness pisses me off. How did they survive growing up? Reading a book by candle light?

Yeah, not my kind of fun.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Sora screamed at his game, startling my mother.

I laughed aloud. "Don't be jealous, Sora." I replied, mashing a few more buttons. But the angry look from Sora's face didn't disappear.

"This is ridiculous." Sora pouted. "I'm going to kill you."

"Sora! No threats at the table!" My mother scolded him, making me laugh some more.

"But--!" She glared at the moron across from me as I began to pelt him with more attacks in the game. He was loosing right now and I am sure he did not enjoy such a thing. Hell—I wouldn't enjoy it if I were him.

"How does it feel to lose to me?" Even though he hadn't lost yet.

He will.

Watch.

"DIE BITCH DIE!" Sora screamed across the table, managing to kill my character in just a few hits of revenge.

"What the _fuck?_" I questioned.

"NO SWEARING!"

* * *

So—Acen was amazing. A great time in the KH cosplays and the other cosplayers were amazing. Well—I only have 12 more days of school! WOO! So when summer starts I will begin my new multi-chapter stories. One is Across the Line which has more of a dark feel. And then (title to be determined) which is my college fic!

Ciao!


	8. Home

**Title: Home  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Friends will knock on the front door. Best friends will walk right in and say 'I'm HOME!'

* * *

**"What are we doing today?" Sora leaned over and asked me as the bell rang for us to leave school. I was trying to figure out what books I needed as I put my glasses back into their case before slipping them into my backpack.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the weekend! We should be partying or something!" He shouted. Sometimes I wonder if this idiot has a brain.

"You can't neglect Kairi, can you? Besides, I promised Namine that I would hang out with her today." I concluded, shutting my locker door.

"You can hang out with me before then, right?" He followed me out to the front. We didn't need to take cars home since I lived right down the block and Sora practically lived at my house.

"I guess." I sighed before shuffling my feet. I wasn't in the best mood today. Namine had gotten angry at me, and I don't blame her. But—I bet you don't want to hear about my problems.

"Is it locked?" Sora asked me as we approached the door. I leaned over and looked to see if a car in the driveway.

"Someone is home, so it shouldn't be." Sora took the handle of the door before I could even get up the step to my porch. He flung the door open hard enough to hit the back wall.

I hope that didn't make a dent.

I would be in huge shit.

"I'M HOME!" He shouted, making an entrance.

"Hello, Sora." My mother called from the kitchen. Am I the only one who doesn't find this a bit out of the ordinary? Sora dropped his backpack on the ground and kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room.

"Put your stuff down. Don't be scared." Sora mocked me.

"Shut up. This is my house." I replied, following in suit. As we watched some reality show (nothing good is on TV after school.), Sora's phone rang.

"Hello?" He spoke with a grin into his phone. "Oh hey mom."

It was his mommy.

"No—I'm at home." He said, confused. And then he laughed. "Not _home, _but home." He said, clarifying for his mom. "Yeah, I'm at Roxas's. How'd you know?"

It's unbelievable how he acts sometimes.

But he is my best friend, so I guess this IS his home too.

* * *

RAH! Um—not too many reviews last chapter, but whatever.

NOT THAT I CARE! (: School is nearing an end. June 2nd is the last day. But my brother is coming home from Japan that week so I may or may not start the new story. I want to know—would you want the darker setting story first (which may be easier..?) or the college fic first? I'm going to do both at the same time, I just want to know which one you guys want more!

REVIEW!


	9. Lost

**Title: Lost**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: Friends borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back. Best friends loose your stuff and say 'my bad, here is a tissue.'**

* * *

"You know, Sora, we could always do the project off MY notes." I offered. "You know that you suck at taking notes. "

"Well—mine are already out, you know?" He laughed nervously, flipping a notebook around.

"Just give me my iPod. All my notes are on there." I grabbed his backpack and began to look around in it.

And looked.

And looked.

AND LOOKED.

"Where the hell is my iPod?" I yelled, throwing my pencil down.

"Well you see…" Sora said, standing up and pacing around the room. I knew he was about to give me some sob story about how he misplaced it. "Kairi was bored last night so we used your iPod to listen to music."

"That doesn't explain how you lost it." I crossed my arms, waiting for a response.

"Roxas…I don't know how I lost it. I just know the last time I had it." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously grinning at me.

"That was a three hundred dollar iPod, Sora…"

He walked over to my desk, pulling something off the top of it. "My bad man, here's a tissue."

"I'm not crying!" I shouted, ripping the cloth from his hand.

"Not _yet."

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay. I don't know what happened.

Summer is in 3 days! My new stories will be beginning!


	10. And that one time

**Title: And that one time…  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Friends could only write a few things about you. Best friends could write an embarrassing biography on your life.

* * *

**I was sitting on my porch drinking a glass of water waiting for my so called best friend to get to my house. Namine left a few minutes ago to go to a family birthday party and I had nothing to do. Kairi had gone away for the weekend too, so that meant Sora was free.

He didn't have any friends.

Besides me.

"I'm here!" He yelled, running up my driveway. He sat down next to me and took an Oreo out of the box that I had sitting next to me. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I can't go anywhere. My mom's car is dead and there isn't anything in walking distance, remember." I informed Sora. He nodded his head in deep though, which is rare for him.

"Remember that one time…" He started.

"What time?"

"That time where you were running to the train and fell flat on your face." He laughed as I blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't recall falling."

"Or that one time when your mom walked in on you and Namine discuss when the right time would be."

I stayed silent, munching on an Oreo.

If I ignore him—he will stop.

"And that one time when…"

"SHUT UP!" I said, glaring at him. "I get it!"

Sora doubled over in laughter, almost spilling my water. I glared at him for a few more moments before getting silent.

"Hey Sora…" I looked at him with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"What?"

"You remember that one time when…"

* * *

SO—my new story is up! It's called Across the Line! Please read and review!


	11. Homework

**Title: Homework  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends let you copy their homework. Best friends know they will forget, so they take a picture and send it to you.

* * *

**"You're not one to forget." Sora told me over the phone. I was sitting in my desk chair in my room going over the homework that was to be due in an hour.

"You're not one to get up this early." I said back to him. I normally never forget to do my homework, and I had no idea what this homework was even about. "But—you did do this worksheet, right?"

"It's sad but true. I did my homework." I mentally rolled my eyes at him while I stared at the sheet in my hand.

I hate homework.

It's official.

Roxas hates homework. (Talking about myself in third person is a sign of insanity.)

"Mind giving me the homework answers right now?" I asked in a hopeful voice. He better. He would be a horrible best friend. I didn't want to have to call Namine because she would get mad at me for forgetting.

Can't upset the girlfriend.

"You see—I left it at school."

I almost fell out of my chair.

"WHAT? Now how am I going to finish my homework?" I groaned. Missing this assignment would lower my marks and—

-never mind, I am not going to rant about it.

I'll just pout.

Fucking stupid Sora.

"I prepared for this though." He told me.

"You knew I wasn't going to do my homework?"

"Yeah—I remember you complaining that you had no idea how to do it. Which is a surprise since I can do it." Sora said. "I took pictures of the answers for you on my phone. I'll send them to you."

"Great! Thanks Sora! Now I won't have to cut your dick off." I said with a happy smile on my face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just send me the answers."

* * *

So yeah! I based this off of SorasKey's idea that she sent me.

These drabbles will be coming to a close soon and the adventures of Sora and Roxas will continue..in some other fashion.


	12. Drink

**Title: Drink  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends will take away your drink when they think you've had enough. Best friends will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Bitch, drink the rest of that. You know we don't waste."

* * *

**"Sora!" I yelled, walking over, or more like stumbling, to the brunette. Kairi was throwing a birthday party for herself and whenever Kairi throws a party, it gets a bit out of hand. I had had a bit to drink because Namine didn't come to the party. She wasn't a fan of alcohol anyway.

I tripped over my own feet, trying to keep my balance and I went for the idiot that was eating a cookie in the corner.

"Dude!" Sora yelled, noticing me. I hiccupped and tried to look him straight in the face but it was hard.

"Hey man—how's it going?" I slurred, placing the cup down. Maybe a bit to drink was an understatement. Sora eyed the cup before glaring at me and picking up his own.

He held up his own drink like a toast. "Bitch, drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!" I laughed and picked up my cup before slamming it with his and downing the whole drink.

Let's just say because of the idiot Sora, I earned myself a one month grounding and a very irritated girlfriend.

* * *

I KNOW. It's short! Think of it as a little, I don't know, something to hold you guys over or something..

VERY.

But—I will explain. Right now I'm working on my actual, legit book. Not fanfiction. The plot is stuck in my head and I am having a hard time writing fanfiction right now. So for those of you who read all my stories, including Across the Line, it may be another two weeks at most before that is updated.

DON'T FRET!


	13. Forever

**Title: Forever  
Rating: T  
Summary: Friends are for high school/college (aka: drinking buddies). Best friends are for life.

* * *

**I let out a loud, hearty laugh at my kitchen table. I was remembering and telling stories of myself and Sora. Just thinking of all the times we had together was enough to make me double over in laughter. I blew some strands of my hair out of my face and faced the person sitting across from me. Namine (who was now my beloved wife) was out with Kairi for the night, so I had the place to myself.

Who said I was going to sit in the house alone?

"I can't believe we were like that!" Sora exclaimed, hitting his beer with mine.

"Sora…" I started, looking at him seriously. I don't even want to know how he got Kairi to marry him.

"Yes?"

"We are still like that." I clarified. It was silent for a moment before the both of us burst out in laughter once again.

"It's hilarious to think about all the great stuff we did. Now that we are married, there isn't much we can do." Sora sighed, taking a swig of his beer. I looked into his eyes to see a mischievous glint in them. I was pretty sure I had the same look on my face.

"We are going to get killed for doing this." I said, sitting perfectly still in my chair. I somehow guessed that Sora was thinking the same thing that I was. He mimicked my posture and smirked.

"We only live once, right?"

"True."

We didn't move.

"Are we willing to have our wives pissed at us for a month?" I asked. Sora looked thoughtful before answering.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I smiled and reached for the house phone on the counter. Sora pulled out his cell phone and the two of us called as many numbers as we could. Whenever the person on the other line would pick up, we would smirk, look at each other, and say—

"Get dressed, get over here, bring as many people as possible, and let's get fucked up."

* * *

Sora and Roxas still causing trouble even as adults.

Shame on them.

Well—this ends my Roxas/Sora drabbles! I will probably write more if you guys want me to, that is. So tell me what you think. I think I wrote a pretty good ending. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means so much!

-startscribbling12


End file.
